The Personality Test
by chcraven
Summary: Oneshot. It's funny to me but I would really enjoy your opinion.Please be different and unique and don't judge my fic by the title.PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS. Thank you.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story! With the Exception of Wolf.

Since I can't read the character's mind to get the answers I made Educated Guesses on what they would answer truthfully. If you do not agree with my answers that's your opinion. You can take the test to if you want, but don't flame me for the answers you put down. Once more I do NOT own this quiz or how you evaluate it. (Found it in a chain letter.)

The Test

Everyone waited uncomfortably in a room, waiting to find out why they were invited to this place.

The occupants of the room were Van, Fiona, Irvine, Thomas, Reese, Moonbay, and Raven.

Wolf walked into the room and sat on table in front of three pieces of furniture with a sheet of paper. There was a large couch and two love seats, one on each side. Everyone took a seat.

"Ok I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here, so lets cut to the case…I found a cool Personality test and I wanted to give it to you so-," said Wolf.

"If that's the only reason we're here, then I'll see you around. I have better things to do," declared Raven getting up.

"Door's locked."

"Like I said, I'm staying. This sounds fun."

"Ok then. Question 1… lists these 5 animals in the order of your preference: tiger, cow, sheep, horse, pig. Van why don't you start."

Van was seated on the end of the left love seat. "Um…OK, Horse, Tiger, Sheep, Cow, Pig."

"K…Thomas."

"…Sheep…Cow…Tiger…Horse…Pig."

"Got it. Fiona."

"Horse, Sheep, Cow, Pig, Tiger."

Irvine instinctively started since he was seated next to Fiona and Wolf had been going in order. "Tiger, Cow, Horse, Pig, Sheep."

Raven, "Tiger, Horse, Cow, Sheep, Pig."

Reese, "Sheep, Tiger, Horse, Pig, Cow."

Moonbay, "Pig, Sheep, Tiger, Cow, Horse."

"Ok, lets evaluate van's first then you figure yours out. The horse represents family so you consider that more important that pride which the tiger represents. But you value pride before love, sheep, and love before career, cow, and career before money, pig."

Moonbay was first to comment, "Mine is so true. I do value money before love but it's neck and neck so I mine not whore."

Raven spoke next, "It ok we all messed up in there somewhere. Fiona for example we all no she does not put money before pride-."

"I don't like tigers, they're mean."

"Yes they are but-."

"Question 2…give a brief description of each of the following: dog."

Van started the chain and said, " a loyal companion."

"Useful."

"Sweet and playful."

"Calm and understanding"

"Smart and Vicious when properly trained."

"Noisy and annoying."

" Spunky and spirited."

"The dog represents your personal personality."

"I fully agree with that! Reese you ARE noisy and annoying, glad you said first," announced Raven.

"Really well I appsolutly agree with you, YOU ARE vicious when 'properly trained'," responded Reese.

"Everybody's got jokes."

"Cat."

"Playful."

"Playful and cute."

"Ugly."

"Weak."

"Intelligent and mysterious."

"Feeble minded."

"Fat and lazy."

"The cat represents your mate."

"Fiona you think I'm ugly," asked Van about to break into tears.

"No! Of course not I think cats are ugly not you," said Fiona trying to comfort an emotional Van.

"I feel bad for Reese and Moonbay," thought Thomas, Irvine, and Raven.

"Rat."

"Pathetic."

"Discussing."

"Ugly."

"Stupid and Disgusting."

"Slightly respected."

"Nasty."

"Mean and ugly."

"The Rat is your enemy."

"That makes sense," Thought everyone but Fiona who was thinking, "I don't have an enemy."

"Sea as in ocean."

"Open and exciting."

"Romantic."

"Fun."

"Whatever."

"Deep and unmerciful."

"Whatever."

"Exciting and free."

"The sea is your current life."

"That makes a lot of sense too," thought everyone except Irvine and Reese who was wondering why the hell they said 'whatever'.

"Coffee."

"Good."

"Rare…I don't drink it often."

"Good when salty."

"Alright."

"Addictive."

"Rare...Don't drink it often ether."

"Ok."

Wolf couldn't contain her blush and stared at Raven in awkward silence until, "You think our sex-life is addictive?"

Everyone was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard it couldn't be herd, with the exception of Wolf who was waiting for an answer and Raven who was trying to calm down so he wouldn't laugh to but it wasn't helping.

He finally managed to say, "At least I didn't say 'good when salty'."

"Oh God," and with that wolf held her head and laughed too.

When everyone was calm again wolf started the next question, "Give one name for each color and you can't repeat…Yellow and Green."

"Fiona and Stinger."

"Karl and Mom."

"Irvine and Reese."

"Carol and Moonbay."

"Um…my imaginary friends Billy and Bob, I'm joking. Nobody right off hand."

"Nicolo and … nobody."

"Macman and Irvine."

"Yellow and Green are people you'll never forget… Orange."

"Nobody."

"Beek."

"Moonbay."

"Lightning Saix."

"My brother-in-law."

"Nobody."

"My self."

"Orange is your best friend-."

"I don't like my brother-in-law that much."

"Shut-up Raven…White."

"Raven."

"Father."

"Maria."

"Nobody."

"Wolf."

"Fiona."

"Nobody."

"White is your soul twin, Raven, not your soul mate."

Raven gave her the fuck you look.

"Next is Red."

"Hiltz."

"Have to say Hiltz."

"Hiltz."

"Hiltz."

"My second cousin."

"Hiltz."

"Hiltz."

Wolf closed her eyes and shook her head, "Red is love and I bet Hiltz is feeling it."

"Glad I said my second cousin!"

"Last question what's your favorite number and day of the week?"

"24 and Friday."

"323 and Saturday."

"4 and Sunday."

"7 and Thursday."

"4 and Tuesday."

"8 and Monday."

"9 and Wednesday."

"Ok. The day is when your wish comes true and the number is how many people you have to give this test."

* * *

I would get started if I were you. Review Please. Words…951. 


End file.
